


Guardian from Hell

by Si_Cha



Category: Deathgasm
Genre: M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brodie被霸凌这一点不会因为他表哥的死而有任何改变，好吧，或许有那么一点点改变。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian from Hell

“嘿！住手！”Brodie看到自己背包里的东西被别人一股脑倒在地上，随声听、CD、涂满各种漫画包括新的数学老师嘴里塞着巨大的假阴茎的笔记本、装模作样的课本，以及用牛皮纸袋包装的黑胶唱片。但他却无能为力，因为他的双手被另外两个人禁锢在身后，而以他的力量根本无法挣脱。

两分钟前，Brodie被几个人围住，尽管他已经用斧头将他表哥的脑袋劈成了两半，校园生活也不会有什么变化，总会有新的人霸凌他。他试图无视他们，从他们之间挤出去，但毫无意外地失败了。

“友善一点嘛，兄弟，别人想找你说话你就这种反应？”说话的人双手插在口袋里，假装感到惊讶。Brodie没有回答。那人又露出一副受伤的表情，“别这样嘛，”他伸出一只手，拍打着Brodie的脸颊。Brodie微微低头，别开视线。“跟兄弟我说两句嘛。像是，你背包里有什么东西？”

“不。”Brodie猛地抬头，“这不关你的事。”他握紧了背带。

“你确定你不想告诉我吗？”Brodie抿紧双唇，显然没有这个意思。那人又伸出另外一只手，从两边压着Brodie的脸颊，Brodie紧抿的双唇变成了鱼嘴状，他用力的摇头，想要避开对方。“那看来我只好自己看啰。”那人做了一个手势，其他人迅速抓住Brodie，将他的背包从他的背上扯下。

“求你了，别动我东西。”Brodie在做最后的无谓的尝试。

“已经太晚喽。”他拉开书包拉链，Brodie朝他喊叫，接着所有的东西都散落在地上。他拿起随声听，满脸怪异地看着，“谁他妈的现在还用CD机？真他妈的是个怪人。”然后将随声听朝身后一扔，盖子从机身上摔了出来。他又拿起一张CD，Torsofuck的《Erotic Diarrhea Fantasy》。他看着封面露出嫌恶的表情，又抬起头看着Brodie，“你真是个变态。”将CD扔向Brodie的脸上。

Brodie闭上双眼，塑料盒的一角砸在他的前额，他“嘶”地吸了一口气。盒子摊开掉在地上，他身旁的人不明所以地看着盘面。

领头人又看了眼他的笔记本，甚至将他们数学老师嘴里塞着巨大的假阴茎的那一页撕下来留作纪念。最后他终于拿起他那用牛皮纸包好的黑胶唱片。Brodie变得十分紧张。

“你敢动他试一下。”

“哦？有什么可怕的事情会发生吗？”他吐出舌头，扬起下巴，翻着白眼，做出一副被杀害的样子，然后又恢复正常。“我觉得你什么都做不了。”接着他撕烂了包装，却发现里面只是一张印有（倒）五芒星的普通唱片，他疑惑地看着Brodie，“它有什么特别的地方？”

“放开他。”

那人露出一副了然的表情，“噢他。”终于注意到了人称代词的问题，“我觉得你真的蛮有毛病，你该不会晚上对着他撸吧。”

“不关你的事。”

领头人先是很惊讶，马上又开始大笑，其他的人也跟着笑起来。事实上他的确没有对着唱片自慰过，甚至没有这么想过，但对方提起这种可能性，他突然觉得下体有些发热。噢，见鬼。

“既然你这么心疼你的宝贝，那我就放开他吧。”他将唱片以和对待随身听同样的方式扔了出去，唱片朝草丛滚到，倒在草丛上。“哎呀。”接着他被一拳揍在脸上。

 

Brodie带着一身伤回到家，“私人销售”的告示牌还插在草坪上，没有一个人来询问过。他抽出告示牌，扔在草地上，摸索钥匙打开门。Brodie将背包扔在入口出，从浴室拿出医药箱为自己清洗伤口。接着他躺在自己的床上，没有放任何音乐，尤其不会将Zakk附身的唱片放在唱片机上。但十分钟后他还是将那张唱片放入了唱片机。

“嘿，Zakk。”

“怎么了？”

“我想我可能是很弱并且非常需要力量。”Brodie看起来非常消沉。

Zakk皱着眉头，但他很快意识到Brodie看不到，“虽然我早就知道我说的是对的不过你为什么这么说？因为你身上的这些伤痕？”

Brodie点头。

“这有什么？你以一敌四当然打不赢，更何况你还这么……”

“为什么你知道我是一打四？”

“呃……”Zakk沉默了一会儿，“乱说的。”Brodie看起来不太相信他说的话。“算了，这不重要，像你这种人被揍是很正常的，我不在乎这些狗屎。”

“我这种人是什么意思？你不在乎又是什么意思？你不在乎你钢铁兄弟会的兄弟被人揍？”Brodie的语气十分激动。

“你知道你这种人是什么意思，你也知道我不在乎任何事情，你今天这是怎么回事？”

“是是是，我知道我这种人是什么意思，怪人，失败的人，不合群的人。不过我也知道你其实是在乎的，不然你也不会帮我拯救这个世界。”

“我不是在拯救世界，只是因为你一直叽叽哇哇的我要被烦死了，再说，成天要砍别人真是麻烦死了，比帮你拯救世界还要麻烦。你自己都说过我只在乎我自己。”

“好。”Brodie说完摔门而出。

“你他妈的是有什么毛病？”Zakk发出巨大的声响，却没有得到任何回应。

 

Brodie很晚都没有回来，这很不正常。Zakk有些懊恼，虽然他不愿意承认，但他在乎Brodie。他抓着自己的头发，要是能把那群家伙揍一顿说不定就没事了。

“小伙子，在想什么呢？”脸色苍白的Valfar站在他身旁。

“没什么。”他站起身，决定尝试一下。

他闭上眼睛。我要去那个傻逼家里我要去那个傻逼家里我要去那个傻逼家里。然后睁开。

他环顾四周，依然是地狱那阴暗的环境。他重重地叹气，“我大概需要一瓶地狱啤酒。”

当他正在享用第二瓶时，他听到了房门被推开的声音，“嘿，Brodie……”但Brodie却迅速锁上门，然后挪开唱头，将他塞进了一个新的牛皮纸袋里，Brodie身上有着浓重的酒精味。什么鬼？Zakk这么想着，却看到了更让他吃惊的事。Brodie脱下裤子，Zakk这才注意到他裤子拉链压根就没拉上。他的阴茎胀大着，顶部流出汁液，他对着唱片套弄了几下，最终他喊着Zakk的名字，射在了牛皮纸袋上。

“我操。”Zakk感觉像是自己的灵魂上也粘有Brodie的精液。

Brodie沉浸在高潮后的愉悦中，几秒后才意识到他听到了Zakk的声音，还有房门的敲打的声音。“Zakk？”他撑起上半身。

“你他妈有病吗？”Zakk忽略了被强烈的震惊所掩盖的另一种异样的感觉。

Brodie听到Zakk的声音，迅速地下床穿裤子，却因为过于慌张而被裤子绊倒在地上。

“你他妈不能听别人说什么就做什么，做之前考虑清楚你要做的是什么事好吗？”

Brodie翻身，“你是说今天那个人跟我说我对着你撸？”

“我……”

“你还知道今天揍我的是四个人？也就是说你有能力在不被播放的时候现身却什么都不做？”话说完时，Brodie已经穿好裤子站在满是白色黏液的牛皮唱片套跟前。

“别扯话题。”Zakk先前的感觉消失了，“你今天是怎么了？”

“或许是因为我喜欢的人虽然我喜欢的人很酷但他却是个超级大混球，”Brodie说完后才意识到自己说了什么，他有些脸红，却还是继续说下去，“明明有能力在我被揍的时候施展魔力却选择什么都不做，甚至还假装没有看到我被揍的事情然后表示毫不在乎，而且这个人还声称和我是钢铁兄弟会，这个理由如何？”

Brodie猛地拉开门，一个身材姣好的裸体女人站在门口，手还举在半空中，“别给老子敲了。”然后离开。

“Brodie，Brodie。”Brodie没有理会他。

“Brodie，谁他妈是Zakk？你刚刚在跟谁说话。”Brodie也没有理她。

“Brodie，没人会在跟别人表白的时候还骂别人一顿的！”Zakk喊道，听起来像是在调戏Brodie。

Brodie终于停下了脚步，他转过身，走到房间门口，“操你丫的，那我就当第一个。”然后重重地摔上房门。

门口的人终于看到了Brodie在对着什么说话，也看到了纸袋上的白色液体。“真恶心。”

而Zakk对此毫不在乎。

 

Zakk没有考虑过他是否喜欢Brodie，甚至在Brodie告白后他也不知道自己是怎么想的，他只是觉得被Brodie喜欢没什么问题，感觉似乎还不错。回想起来，要是他拥有肉体的话，说不定自己当时会硬。好吧，这样看来，我或许，大概，应该，是喜欢这个人的。

解决完这一问题后，他开始思考要怎样才能让Brodie不那么生气，“明明有能力在我被揍的时候施展魔力却选择什么都不做”，Brodie的声音出现在耳旁，他决定就照Brodie说的这么做。然而，他意识到了自己并没有这一能力。他决定去问问其他人，但是所有人的回答都是他们并没有这种能力，Doc说他可能是因为死前被恶魔附身所以才能做到这些。

他觉得很沮丧，但还是尝试了一次。

这次他睁开双眼，周围不再是灰黑色的一片，而是一间脏乱的卧室。带头霸凌的人正躺在床上，被子没有一点搭在了他的身上，而是全部裹在在他怀中女生身上，他则是一丝不挂。为什么每个人今天晚上都在干。他摇摇不存在的头，靠近了床上的混蛋。

那人在睡梦中抖动着，然后惊醒过来。他觉得很冷，不仅是从窗户里吹进的凉风，“我记得我关了窗子啊。”还有骨子里透出的阴冷。他起身走向窗户，却发现风更大了，窗外甚至出现了闪电。窗户被吹向两边，他想拉进关上，却发现即使花再大的力气也没有用，他只好放弃。他转身时，突然听到低沉的声音，“别再惹Brodie。”他吓得差点从窗沿跌出去。

“你是谁？”他瘫软在墙根，声音颤抖着。

“我是来自地狱的守护者。发誓不要再惹Brodie，否则下次就不是这样对付你了。”

“好好，我发誓，我发誓。我对上帝发誓……”

“不是，是对Aeloth。”

“我对Aeloth发誓，我绝对绝对不会再惹Brodie了。这样可以吗？”

“可以了。”

一切恢复了正常。

 

Brodie第二天在学校又碰见了那群人，但他们看到他就躲开了，Brodie觉得很奇怪，但也很享受这种感觉。他在课上一边画着漫画一边思考晚上是否要回家，最终发现他也无处可去，而Zakk，从他昨天最后的反应来看，他并不介意。所以Brodie还是按时回到家中，并且习惯性地打算播放起那张唱片，却在看到留有风干精液的牛皮纸袋时皱起眉头。

“你知道你现在不用把它放上来也能跟我对话吧？”Zakk听起来十分正常。

“是的，我知道。”

“不过你还是把这个纸袋扔掉比较好吧。”

“是是。”Brodie小心翼翼地避开粘有自己体液的部分。

“还有，我想让你知道另一件事，就是，我也喜欢你。”没等Brodie回应，他又继续说了下去，“尽管你是怪人，失败的人，不合群的人。”

“喂——”

“不过反正我也不是什么正常人，所以我们是很合适的一对。”

Brodie笑了起来。“所以说你是对揍我的那群人干了些什么吗？”

“没有。”Zakk回答得过于迅速。

“我知道你有。”

“别管这些了。”

“好吧，那你可以别抱着我吗？你是在抱着我吧？我觉得有点冷。”

“既然我没办法操你，那我也只能抱抱你。”

“呃，”Brodie有些口干舌燥，“灵魂也会有这方面的欲望吗？”

“我非常，极其，特别想操你，只是没有肉体上的感觉而已。”

“那这理论上可行吗？”Brodie感到他胯间硬了起来。

“我现在可以离开这个唱片那我将来说不定就可以附身在别的物体上，像是情趣用品店里的假阳具。”

“好主意，让我们现在就去买又大又粗的假阳具吧。”


End file.
